


Empty Pillows

by devon99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devon99/pseuds/devon99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby used to love this bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Pillows

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[charlie/colby](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/charlie%2Fcolby), [numb3rs drabbles](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs%20drabbles), [pg13](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/pg13)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Numb3rs: Empty Pillows, Colby/Charlie, PG13**_  
Title: Empty Pillows  
Characters: Colby - mention of Charlie/Colby  
Rating: PG13  
Word count: 200  
Prompt: 289 Bed at [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/)  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately Numb3rs does not belong to me  
Unbetad - All mistakes entirely my own

  
Empty Pillows

  
Colby used to love this bed, but not anymore. He can’t stand the two untouched pillows next to his own. They mock him, the white linen almost accusing in its starkness, so he turns over.

He closes his eyes, remembering the feel of Charlie’s body spooned up behind him, bony knees tucked in tight.

He remembers the smell of him, the weight of Charlie’s arm slung across his chest, the brush of lips at his neck, the whispers at his ear.

He remembers the long lazy days, when they left their worlds behind, when all they needed was each other and a cocoon of sheets.

He remembers when they were a couple.

But then he screwed it up.

He can still see Charlie’s face as he sat on the end of the bed, tears rolling down his face, eyes so hurt, so betrayed. He just sat there, crying, as Colby tried to explain, not saying a word, then he got up and left. Left Colby all alone in a bed that suddenly seemed too big, too cold, too empty.

Colby used to love this bed; he thought they would wake up together in it every day.

Now he hates it.

~


End file.
